


Lefújás után

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Hogy látva lássanak... [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Backstory, Bondage, Dom/Dom, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Senkinek nem volt kedve ünnepelni, legkevésbé Szásának, így aztán csendben követte Zsenyát az olimpiai faluban lévő szobájuk felé.





	Lefújás után

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [After the Buzzer Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474485) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Egy rövid kis szösszenet Zsenyáról és Alex Ovecskinről, és arról, mi történt velük a kanadaiaktól elszenvedett vereség után a vancouveri olimpián.

I.

Miután lefújták a mérkőzést, és a kanadaiak örömmámorban ölelkeztek össze a jégen, a szenvedésük még mindig nem ért véget. Az orosz média várt rájuk. Szása lehajtotta a fejét, és reménykedett, hogy kifakadás nélkül végigbírja. Tudta, a riporterek csak a feladatukat végzik, de mindennél jobban kívánta, bár ne tennének fel olyan kérdéseket, mint a miért nem tudtál betalálni?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta csendesen, és hallotta, amint mellette Zsenya épp olyan csendes, épp olyan letört hangon ugyanazt válaszolja.

– Nem tudom.

Senkinek nem volt kedve ünnepelni, legkevésbé Szásának, így aztán csendben követte Zsenyát az olimpiai faluban lévő szobájuk felé.

Amint az ajtó becsukódott utánuk, Zsenya az ágya végébe huppant, és élettelenül bámult maga elé. Szása tökéletesen átérezte a helyzetét, csak az nem tudta Zsenyának volt-e jobb, aki mindent beleadott, és élete legjobbját hozta, de a csapattársai képtelenek voltak felnőni hozzá, vagy Szásának. Bárhonnan nézte is, veszíteni így is, úgy is szar volt, de képtelen volt bármi másra gondolni. _A kurva életbe, csak lenne már csend,_ gondolta. _Muszáj…_

Leült az ágyra Zsenya mellé, maga alá húzta az egyik lábát, aztán Zsenya arcára nézett; oly rég óta ismerte ezt az arcot. Hosszú-hosszú évek óta. Úgy döntött, hogy nem szükséges szavakkal vesződnie – ennél a részénél még biztosan nem. Kezével megmarkolta Zsenya ingjét, és maga felé húzta. Zsenya ellenkezés nélkül hagyta magát. Ajkaik régi ismerősként üdvözölték egymást.

Zsenya volt az első szeretője. Ő volt, akit életében először dugott meg, aki először érezte meg Szása szadizmusának harapását – néha szó szerint – és az első, aki gyönyörtől remegett a keze alatt. Mindig találtak rá módot, hogy az edzőtáborokban és versenyek közben kipróbálják egymáson a dominanciájukat. Együtt és egymástól tanultak, fejlesztették magukat, és gyakorolták, hogyan lehetnek megbízható dominánsok. Zsenya hagyta, hogy Szása kiélhesse rajta a fájdalomokozás és megalázás iránti igényeit, cserében Szása engedte, hogy kikötözze, és utasítgassa. Nem voltak szerelmesek egymásba, de régi, bizalmas barátok voltak, és nem volt más, akit Szása szívesebben vitt volna ágyba aznap este. Mikor a csók megszakadt, Zsenya szomorúan rámosolygott.

– Ahogy régen?

– Ahogy régen – erősítette meg Szása. Figyelmesen tanulmányozta Zsenya arcát, várva, mit is mond majd.

Zsenya hátradőlve a kezeire támaszkodott, és elgondolkodva rágcsálta az ajkát. Végül megkérdezte:

– Csak dugnál, vagy szeánszolnál is?

Szasának bármelyik megfelelt, de tudta, mire vágyik igazán.

– Ha neked mindegy, a szeánszra szavaznék. 

A szex bár jó figyelemelterelő tudott lenni, utána valószínűleg ugyanolyan ramatyul érezte volna magát, mint most; de egy szeánsz talán képes lesz elvenni a fájdalom élét hosszabb tárva is. Zsenya bólintását látva Szása megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod. Nem változott semmi? Ugyanaz a jelszó, ugyanazok a határok? Ugye, elmondanád, ha valami változás lenne? – nézett Szására figyelmesen.

– Persze, hogy elmondanám – ígérte meg –, de nincs semmi. Nálad?

– Semmi új – mondta Zsenya lágyan.

Ha tinédzser koruk óta nem találkoznak, a helyzet talán más lett volna, de az NHL-ben és a nemzeti válogatottban nagyon gyakran keresztezték egymást az útjaik. Tudta, mire számíthat Zsenyától, és ez fordítva is igaz volt. Ezért is jöttek össze újra és újra; egy táncpartner, aki minden lépésedet ismeri igazán megnyugtató tudott lenni.

Zsenya még hátrébb dőlt, most már a könyökén támaszkodott – hogy lehet ilyen hosszú és nyurga mindenhol – és szemében kihívó pillantással nézett fel Szására.

– Szóval, mit szeretnél?

Szása elgondolkozott. Figyelemelterelésre volt szüksége, az egyszer biztos, és bár csábító volt a gondolat, hogy az este gyötrő megalázottságát és önutálatát valaki másnak adja vissza, hogy Zsenyára zúdítsa, nem akart az elkövetkező órákban is ebben fuldokolni; inkább szabadulni akart tőle. Ellenben, a gyors és brutális fizikai erőszak tisztítótüzére mindennél jobban vágyott – őszintén, égett érte.

– Gyorsan akarom – mondta Zsenya szemébe nézve. – Rajtad akarom levezetni. Fizikailag.

Zsenyának kérdeznie sem kellett, hogy mire gondol. Ő is ott volt; átélte ugyanazt a mérkőzést és utána ugyanazt az inkvizíciót. Beleegyezően bólintott, és egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek.

– Nincs vér, és semmi olyan sérülés, ami nem múlik el pár nap alatt.

Ez nagylelkűbb volt, mint amire Szása számított, de számukra az olimpia úgyis véget ért. Nem kellett egy öltözőben közszemlére tenniük magukat, hogy bárki megláthassa, és az NHL szezon csak pár nap múlva kezdődik.

– Köszönöm! – válaszolta, és a pulzusa hevesen lüktetett, amikor elképzelte, mit tesz majd Zsenyával. A lábát átvetette Zsenya csípője fölött, és magához húzta egy újabb, jóval perzselőbb csókra, mint az előző.

– Te mit szeretnél, Zsenya? Mit vársz tőlem?

Zsenya ajka fáradt, de őszinte mosolyra szaladt, és a szeme pajkosan megvillant.

– Én lassan akarom – dorombolta, és Szása érezte a Zsenya mellkasára helyezett keze alatt a szavak rezgését.

– Te szemét – mondta, és meg sem próbálta elrejteni szavai gyengédségét. Hát persze, hogy Zsenya csak azért is az ellenkezőjét akarja. – Belehalnál, ha csak egyszer is engedned kellene, ugye? – Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy megölelni szeretné, mert mindig annyira önmaga volt, vagy inkább jól beleharapni.

Zsenya értő pillantással méregette Szását.

– Nem tudnád, mihez kezdj velem, ha nem ilyen lennék – mondta vesébe látón, majd sokkal komolyabban hozzátette. – Lassan, és bondázs. Rendben van?

– Nekem jó – válaszolta. Nem bánta, ha Zsenya megkötözte, bár különösebben nem is izgatta a dolog. Azt azonban jól tudta, ha az ő részéhez érnek, nem áll meg, amíg a szeánsznak vége nincs, így felajánlotta. – Ha akarod, kezdheted te. – Aztán felnevetett. – Amíg meg nem unom.

– Megunni! – morgott rá tettetett felháborodással a másik, de a csillogás a szemében elárulta. – Majd ha végeztem veled, elmondhatod, hogy unatkoztál-e – húzta magához haragosan Szását egy újabb csókra, de az ajka végtelenül gyengéd volt, amikor megérintette. A csók végeztével megkérdezte. – Bármi más?

Szása nem törődve a gyomrában kelt ideges bizsergéssel bólintott.

– Ha kész vagy, én készen állok.

– Akkor le a ruhával! – vigyorgott Zsenya szélesen.

II.

Miután Szása levetkőzött, zavarodottan figyelte, ahogy Zsenya lehúzza a takarót az ágyról, és kiteríti a szoba legnagyobb szabad területére. Mikor látta, hogy Szása meztelen, magához hívta, és utasította, hogy feküdjön a takaróra. Egy ideig még szöszmötölt Szása pozíciójával; morogva hol erre, hol arra noszogatta, ha Szása nem mozdult elég gyorsan; míg megfelelőnek nem ítélte a beállítást. Szása a takaró rövidebb oldalánál feküdt, a feje és az alsó lábszára lelógott róla.

– Mi az istenre készülsz? – kérdezte kíváncsian, de Zsenya csak mosolygott.

– Majd meglátod. – Aztán a takaró rövidebb végét Szására hajtotta, és betűrte a teste alá. Szása, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, valójában el volt bűvölve. Zsenya mindig is szerette kényeztetni a partnereit, de erre akkor sem számított.

– Betakargatsz? – kérdezte, és azt gondolta, _úgy tűnik még annál is szarabbul festek, mint képzeltem._

Zsenya azonban megrázta a fejét, majd megbökdöste Szása oldalát, és fejével a maradék takaró felé biccentett.

– Gurulj, Szása!

– Guruljak? – kérdezte értetlenkedve, aztán rájött, a másik mire is készül. – Egy Ovecskin palacsintát csinálsz belőlem! – kiáltott fel, majd a meglepődéstől elnevette magát. Hozzászokott Zsenya improvizációs képességéhez, de ez neki is új volt. – Nincs nálam ínycsiklandóbb palacsinta a világon – mondta komolyan, mire Zsenya gyengéden megcsóválta a fejét.

– Gurulj, Szása – ismételte –, és ne kelljen még egyszer mondanom!

Miután teljesen a takaróba csavarodott, Zsenya odébb húzta egy kicsit, hogy a feje az ágy irányába forduljon, míg a lába a szoba belseje felé nézett. Mikor végzett, lábaival közrevéve a mellkasát fölé állt, és megkérdezte:

– Tudod mozgatni a kezeidet?

Szása megpróbálta, de nem ment. Zsenya meglepően hatásos bondázs módszert talált. Mindig is jó volt abban, amit csinált.

– Jó – bólintott Zsenya, aztán leült a földre, nekitámaszkodott az ágynak, és a két lába közt az ölébe húzta Szását. – Helló, Szásenka! – suttogta a homlokához árintett ajakkal, aztán megpuszilta.

És ennyi. Utána nem csinált semmi mást. Se egy szó, se egy érintés. Csak ültek ott szótlanul. Így, hogy nem volt, ami elvonja a figyelmét, Szása gondolatai újra a meccs felé terelődtek, és a haszontalanság érzése telepedett rá. Nem! Az egészet azért csinálták, hogy ne kelljen emlékezniük, ne kelljen rágódniuk, hanem egy időre megfeledkezhessenek a körülöttük lévő valóságról. Szása cselekedni akart, vagy legalább vele tettek volna valamit! Ficeregni kezdett, próbálta meglazítani a takarót, hogy kibújhasson belőle, de Zsenya megpöccintette a fülét, és rászólt:

– Állj le!

– Akkor csinálj már valamit! – mondta, magát is meglepve, hogy mennyire ideges. – Muszáj…

– Olyan türelmetlen vagy – csóválta a fejét Zsenya, de átkarolta, és szorosan magához vonta, míg Szása abba nem hagyta a mocorgást. Aztán mély levegőt vett, és halkan azt mondta: – Szása, jó voltál.

Szása megdermedt, és összeszorított foggal sziszegte:

– Kurvára ajánlom, hogy arról beszélj, milyen jól becsavartam magam a takaródba!

– Tudod, hogy nem arról beszélek – válaszolta higgadtan.

Szása kifújta a levegőt, próbálva megszabadulni a nyakában és a vállaiban gyűlő feszültségtől.

– Vesztettünk – csikorogta; bosszúsan, hogy ez egyáltalán mondania kell, amikor mindketten tudták. – Vesztettünk, és én alig tettem valamit az egész játékok alatt. Elsősorban azért csókoltalak meg, hogy ne kelljen ezen rágódnom…

– Pech – mondta Zsenya, de a hangjában nem volt egy csepp együttérzés sem. Szása évek óta cikizte, és tollpihe-domnak nevezte, erre pont most akar szigorú lenni?

– Baszd meg! – vágott vissza Szása élesen. Keze ökölbe szorult, és fogalma sem volt róla, mi történik. Egyáltalán nem erre számított. – Ebbe nem egyeztem bele!

Zsenya azonban csak megcsókolta a homlokát, és halkan azt suttogta:

– Tudod, mi a jelszód, ha használni akarod.

– Tudod, hogyan fogd be a pofád, ha azt akarod! – csattant fel Szása. Ez az oda-vissza feleselés, ez rendben volt. Elterelte a figyelmét a játékokról. Ha muszáj, ezt egész este bírta volna, de Zsenya nem ezt akarta.

– Igen, csendben maradhatnék – értett egyet Zsenya nyugodtan –, de nem akarok. Nézd, Szása, nem a te hibád volt.

– Baszd meg! – Fejét egy hirtelen hátra mozdulattal Zsenya vállának ütötte, de a fejének valószínűleg jobban fájt, mint Zsenyának. Miért kellett ezt csinálnia? Miért hozta fel újra és újra, amikor tudta, hogy Szása mindennél jobban szeretné elfelejteni?

– Nem a te hibád volt – ismételte el újra, és a hangja őszinteségétől Szása szó szerint összerezzent. – Olyan jól játszottál, és én…

Szása most már komolyan vergődni kezdett. Az agya egy része tudta, hogy nem lesz képes kiszabadulni a kurva takaróból, de nem érdekelte. Tudta, hogy Zsenya mit akar mondani, és azt nem engedhette.

– Ne merészeld! – vicsorogta. – Kurvára ne merészeld!

– Olyan büszke vagyok rád, Szása – mondta Zsenya tántoríthatatlanul, és a szavai épp annyira fájtak, mint ahogy elképzelte. A szemét könnyek szúrták, a torka elszorult, és úgy tűnt, képtelen válaszolni.

Zsenya halkan folytatta:

– Büszke voltam, hogy egy sorban játszhattam veled, te…

– Menj a pokolba! – kiabálta Szása dühösen. Mindenre dühös volt. Dühös volt a hangja rekedtségére, dühös volt Zsenyára, miért arra kényszerítette, hogy gondolnia kelljen az egyetlen dologra, amire jelenleg nem akart, de legfőképp saját magára volt dühös. Az hagyján, ha Zsenyának igaza lett volna, de Szása tudta, hogy nincsen. Tudta, hogy mit vártak tőle, és azt is, hogy nem szolgálta meg a belé vetett bizalmat. Elbukott, cserbenhagyta Zsenyát, a válogatottat, cserbenhagyta az egész kibaszott országát. Hogy meri Zsenya a képébe vágni a kudarcát? Hogy merészel úgy beszélni, mint aki még mindig bízik Szásában, mint aki mindennek ellenére, még mindig hisz benne?

– Baszd meg, baszd meg, baszd meg! – kántálta megállíthatatlanul, miközben tovább küzdött a takaró szorítása és Zsenya válla köré kulcsolódó karjai ellen. Próbálta nem meghallani Zsenya érdemtelenül elsuttogott dicséreteit, de nem sikerült. Zsenya csak mondta és mondta, és a szavai épp oly kérlelhetetlenek voltak, mint a bondázs ereje Szása teste körül. Mikor megpróbálta megsimogatni Szása arcát, Szása vicsorogva az ujjába harapott, de Zsenya ezen sem dühödött fel, nem próbálta meg viszont bántani. A hangja mély, egyenletes és kínzóan őszinte maradt. Hiába fáradt el a teste, és hiába folytak könnyek a szeméből, Szása teljesen beleveszett az értelmetlen vergődésbe. Tudta, hogy felesleges az erőlködése, de az ösztönök hajtották előre, bármennyire is sajogtak az izmai a kimerültségtől. Egy idő után azonban nem maradt több ereje, mint hogy jobbra-balra hintázzon, miközben Zsenya tovább mormogott a fülébe:

– Ez az! Most már pihenhetsz. Olyan jó voltál! Megérdemled, hogy pihenj, Szása. Minden jót megérdemelsz. Megérdemled.

– Seggfej vagy – nyögte, és teljes szívével így is gondolta. Amikor azonban visszatért a józan gondolkodása, meglepetten kellett észrevennie, hogy már nem volt dühös. Többé már nem. Valójában most, hogy kifárasztotta magát a harccal és a vergődéssel, jobban érezte magát; mintha megtisztult volna. És még Zsenya szavai is, bár fájtak, begyógyítottak valamit közöttük, amiről eddig észre sem vette, hogy megsérült. Valahol a lelke mélyén biztos volt benne, hogy Zsenya őt hibáztatja, és csalódott benne, de többé már nem így gondolta. Zsenya néha hazudott a riportereknek, de egy szeánszban soha nem tette volna: ha azt mondta a gondjaira bízott, megkötözött Szásának, hogy büszke rá, akkor azt komolyan is gondolta. Ebben Szása egy pillanatig sem kételkedett.

Zsenya nevetve fogadta Szása sértegetését.

– Te beszélsz? – fordult szembe vele, hogy szájon csókolhassa, a nyelvével ösztökélve Szását, hogy beengedje. Aztán a takaró sarkával gyengéden letörölgette az arcát. – Jól vagy?

– Igen, jól – vallotta be morogva Szása. Aztán csak a rend kedvéért rámeredt, és azt mondta: – Ugye tudod, hogy ez pont az ellenkezője volt annak, amit akartam?

Zsenya bocsánatkérően felhúzta az orrát.

– Tudom, de azt gondoltam, talán épp erre van szükséged – nézett reménykedve Szása szemébe.

– El ne szállj magadtól – vetette oda, de a tisztesség megkívánta, hogy azt is hozzátegye –, azért, jobban érzem ám magam. Talán mégsem vagy egy teljesen semmirekellő dom.

Zsenya egy gyors, visszafogott csókot adott neki, és lágyan azt mondta:

– Jó tanárom volt.

Természetesen Szására gondolt. Ha csak hízelgésből mondta volna, hagyján, de mivel Zsenyáról volt szó, Szása tudta, hogy halálosan komolyan gondolja.

– Nem mondhatsz ilyeneket, amikor haragszom rád! – morcogott Szása, miközben a másik nekiállt kicsavarni a takaróból. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Zsenya szeme körül kisimultak a ráncok, és mintha a vállát is jobban kihúzta volna; mintha ő maga is gyógyult volna attól, hogy Szása sebeiről gondoskodhatott. _Jó,_ gondolta Szása. Így, hogy tudta, Zsenya megkapta, amit akart, már nyugodtabban vette át az irányítást a szeánsz hátralévő részére.

– Azt mondok, amit csak akarok – válaszolt Zsenya csípősen, de a kezei óvatosak voltak, ahogy további mozgásra ösztökélte Szását. – Nem tanultad még meg? – Aztán mielőtt letekerte volta az utolsó réteg takarót, még egy csókot nyomott Szása homlokára.

III.

A levegő hűvösen csapta meg Szása bőrét, amikor a takaró lekerült róla. Amint kitekeredett belőlük, felállt. A tagjai kissé elgémberedtek. Tetőtől talpig végigmérte Zsenyát. A nadrágon keresztül is látszott, hogy merev, de ebben nem volt semmi meglepő, tekintve, hogy az emberek becsomagolása és dicséretekkel való elhalmozása az egyik kedvenc időtöltése volt. Azt viszont, hogy még mindig nem vetkőzött le, meglehetősen gyalázatosnak találta.

Szása Zsenyával ellentétben még nem volt kemény; nem különösebben indult be tőle, ha kikötözték, de tudta, hogy a szeánsz innentől az övé. A szíve várakozóan megremegett. Lehunyta a szemét és felsóhajtott. Ideje volt az agyában sávot váltani. Többé nem Zsenya irányított, nem kellett azt tennie, amit mond. Most Zsenyán volt a sor, hogy behódoljon. Már a puszta gondolat is élvezettel töltötte el.

Szása kinyitotta a szemét és Zsenyára mosolygott; hagyta, hogy az éhség megcsillanjon a tekintetében.

– Ugye tudod, ha felbosszantasz, csak erősebben harapok? – kérdezte, és érezte, hogy a szenvedélyes hevesség újra feléled benne; az a része, amelyik észrevette a gyenge pontokat az emberek testén, melyekbe belemarcangolhatott kézzel és fogakkal, és amelyik elképzelte őket a nyomaitól lüktetően. Szása szadizmusa nem a fegyelmezésből táplálkozott; sosem jelentett számára különösebb élvezettet annak tudata, hogy a partnere büntetésként érdemelte ki a kapott fájdalmat; sokkal inkább táplálkozott frusztrációból, kihívásból, és a tudatból, hogy ellent mondanak, és szembe szállnak vele. Nem valódi dühből fakadt, az túl veszélyes lett volna… de attól hogy becsavarták egy pokrócba, és olyan dolgokat kellett meghallgatnia, amiket a legkevésbé sem szeretett volna, igazán beindult. 

Zsenya közömbösen megvonta a vállát.

– Megérte – lépett közelebb Szásához.

Szása is felé lépett, és egy csókban találkoztak. A fogait kihagyta, mert az ajak törékeny tesztrész, és mert megígérte Zsenyának, hogy nem lesz vér. Zsenya nyakának bőre azonban már erősebb volt, így amint a csók vége tért, Szása lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül beleharapott. Zsenya fájdalmasan felnyögött, mire Szása lazított a harapáson. Ez nem Zsenya játéka volt, bár Szása kedvéért alkalomadtán beleegyezett, és Szása próbált erre tekintettel lenni.

Ezt követően az ujjaival Zsenya csípőjébe markolt, míg az össze nem rándult. Szása megállt, hogy kiélvezhesse a reakcióját – Zsenya mindig olyan lenyűgözően tudott megrándulni, talán mert nyúlánk teste minden egyes rángást felerősített – aztán a pólója alá nyúlva a körmeit végighúzta Zsenya oldalán, elég erősen hozzá, hogy Zsenya fintorogva kirántsa magát a kezei közül. 

– Na, aztán vége a gyereknapnak – mondta Szásának összeszűkült szemekkel. A nyakán lévő harapásnyom mérges vörös volt, és még mindig látszottak Szása fognyomai; már a látványuktól felállt a farka.

– A többiért muszáj lesz megdolgoznom, mi? – Meg sem próbált úgy tenni, mint akit zavar az ötlet.

Zsenya bólintott. Halványan elmosolyodott, és öntudatlanul is harci állásba helyezkedett. Szása éhesen mustrálta.

– Jó. Nagyon jó.

Legelőször az ingjét tépte le egy hirtelen mozdulattal. Somolyogva figyelte, ahogy a gombok szanaszét repülnek. Zsenya két kezével Szása mellkasának feszült, hogy ellökje magától.

– Baszd meg! Az egyik kedvenc ingem volt – mondta durcásan.

– Úgy nézek ki, mint akit érdekel? – kérdezte Szása szemforgatva. Aztán megragadta Zsenya trikóját, és már csak ezért is kettétépte. Hangosan nevetett Zsenya dühös ellenkezésén.

Zsenya ismét csak megpróbálta ellökni magától, de Szása egyre jobban belemelegedett. Könyökkel hasba ütötte Zsenyát, amitől az zihálni kezdett, és miközben összegörnyedt, Szása meglazította a nadrágját. Ebben az állapotban könnyű volt Zsenyát az ágyra löknie, és amint elterült, Szása pillanatok alatt lehúzta róla a nadrágot az alsójával együtt. Míg Zsenya vehemensen szitkozódva hátrébb mászott az ágyon, Szása elégedetten szemrevételezte a munkáját.

– Tudod – mondta, miközben kényelmesen simogatta a merevedő farkát –, először alig vártam, hogy végre meztelen legyél, de most, ahogy így megnézlek, azt hiszem, így még jobb is. – Zavartalan hozzáférése volt Zsenya altestéhez, és igazán élvezte a mellkasát keretező, széttépett ruhacafatok látványát. Az egyetlen hátulütője az volt a dolognak, hogy kevesebb marad a szabad bőrfelület, amit megjelölhetett, de megelégedett Zsenya mellkasával, fenekével és a lábaival. Végül is, Zsenyának nem akármilyen lábai voltak, és a feneke sem volt utolsó.

Zsenya válaszul összeszorította az ajkát, és türelmetlenül hunyorított a szemével.

– Most akkor megpróbálsz megütni, vagy mi lesz?

– Próbállak? – horkant fel Szása, és Zsenyára vetette magát.

Csinálták ezt már korábban is, hogy harcoltak előjátékként, és bár Zsenya elég nagy és erős volt hozzá, hogy legyőzhesse egy tisztességes küzdelemben, mégis mindig Szása nyert, mert sosem tisztességesen küzdöttek. Szása bántani próbálta Zsenyát, de Zsenya soha nem akarta viszont bántani őt. Megelégedett annyival, hogy lelassítsa és felbosszantsa, hogy küzdenie kelljen érte. Ha megragadta Szása karját, Szásának elég volt a legközelebbi szabad bőrfelületbe mélyeszteni a fogát; ha a kezét Szása arcába nyomta, hogy megállítsa a harapását, a keze szabadult fel, és piros csíkot karmolhatott Zsenya oldalába, vagy rávághatott egy erőset a sápadt combjára. Megpróbálta leszorítani az ágyra – és meg is tette – de Szásának aznap bőven elege volt a szorult helyzetekből, és másodpercek alatt újra Zsenya fölé kerekedett. Zsenya nem könnyítette meg a helyzetét, és ettől Szása csak még jobban beindult.

– Úgy csapkodsz, mint egy kibaszott hal – lihegte, majd teljes súlyával Zsenyára nehezedett, és lefogta, míg újra erőt gyűjtött, hogy visszakézből képen vághassa. Ekkor azonban Zsenyának sikerült kiszabadítania az egyik karját, megragadta Szása csuklóját, és kibillentette az egyensúlyából, a harc pedig újraindult. A cél nem a győzelem volt; Szásának fogalma sem volt róla, mit is jelentene a győzelem kettejük között. Nem, a cél az volt, hogy Szása teljesen elveszhessen a Zsenya bőrén kivirágzó zúzódásokban, a zihálása selymes hangjaiban, és a közös gyönyörükön kívül minden másról elfeledkezhessen. És meg is tette. Zsenya takarós játéka jól esett, ezt nem tagadhatta, de ez volt csak igazán a kedvére való. A vágy tisztítótűzként égett benne, felemésztve a bűntudat és aggodalom minden kis szikráját, nem hagyva helyet semmi másnak, mint a pillanat gyönyörének és fájdalmának. 

A végén egy kicsit túl jó is volt. Addig űzte egyik harapást és ütést a másik után, amíg el nem fogyott a türelme, hogy Zsenyát megdughassa, így megelégedett Zsenya ínycsiklandó, izmoktól dagadó combjainak síkosítótól csúszós szorításával. Hagyta, hogy a szeme lecsukódjon, ahogy az ágyékában egyre nőtt a feszültség, ami hirtelen, egy forró rohamban teljesedett ki. _Az áldóját, ez igazán jól esett,_ gondolta az agya maradék, működőképes részével. Zsenya nagylelkűen hagyta, hogy szakadt ingjéhez nyomódó arccal egy kis lélegzethez jusson.

– Mindjárt gondoskodom a tiédről is – motyogta, lassan összeszedve magát.

Érezte, ahogy Zsenya testét nevetés rázza meg.

– Most már bármelyik percben jó lenne – incselkedett meglepően jó humorral; kemény volt, és Szásánál is régebb óta várt a gyönyörre. 

– Azonnal – ígérte, aztán feljebb tolta Zsenyát az ágyon, és hanyatt fordította. Miközben a farka tövét nyalogatta, megkérdezte. – Megengeded, hogy…

– Nincs harapdálás! – ellenkezett Zsenya sóhajtozva. Tényleg túl jól ismerte Szását.

– Egy kicsit sem?

– Egy kicsit sem.

– Unalmas vagy – mormogta, de maga sem gondolta komolyan, aztán az ajkai közé vette, és szopni kezdte. Ezt mindig élvezte; akkor is, ha nem használhatta a fogait. Szerette hallani a partnere ajkáról elhangzó élvezetteli, elhaló nyögéseket. Szása a lelke mélyén mindig is szadista maradt, de egy szinten a nyögés akkor is csak nyögés, a nyöszörgés csak nyöszörgés, és maga a tudat, hogy így képes játszani Zsenya testén, mindenképpen felemelő volt, mindegy, hogy az élvezet, vagy a fájdalom dallamát szólaltatta meg. 

Nem telt el sok idő, hogy Zsenya a szájába élvezzen, de azonnal ki is köpte Zsenya hasára, élvezve a másik dühös szitkozódását.

– Megérdemelted – mondta nem zavartatva magát, miközben Zsenya tovább morgolódott. Kimerülten feküdt egy darabig; lábai Zsenya hosszú, inas lábai köré kulcsolódtak. Egy időre el is szundított talán, de az ondótól és izzadtságtól összetapadó bőrük undorító érzését nem sokáig volt képes ignorálni, így aztán oldalba bökte Zsenyát. A férfi morcosan ellenkezett.

– Gyerünk, zuhanyozzunk. Undorító vagy, és én is. – Egy része jóleső elégedettséggel szemlélte a Zsenya testét borító közös élvezetük nyomait, de a vágy, hogy végre tiszta takarók közt fekhessen, és hagyja, hogy az álom kimossa a vereség okozta véres sebekből a maradék piszkot, mindennél erősebb volt.

IV.

Zsenya mindig is szégyentelenül bújós volt szex után, és ez ma sem volt másként. Szorosan Szása mellett maradt, míg a fürdőbe mentek, és a zuhany alatt sem engedte el egy pillanatra sem, ami már önmagában komoly teljesítmény volt. 

– Elmehetnél kosarasnak – mondta neki Szása, amikor a hátára csimpaszkodott, és szorosan átkarolta a derekát. – Asszem’, ott pont így védekeznek.

– Mit tudsz te a védekezésről – szólt vissza Zsenya. Szása erre összerezzent, de aztán rájött, hogy a korábbi nyers, tátongó seb helyén a sérülés már gyógyulófélben van. A vereség mindig fájni fog; a legjobb szeánsz sem volt képes rá, hogy aranyérmet varázsoljon a nyakába, és plusz tíz pontot a góllövő listára a neve mellé; de legalább már nem akart kibújni a bőréből a gondolatára. Ez is valami volt. Zsenya szemöldök ráncolva nézett Szására a válla felett. – Túl korai?

Szása megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kell úgy bánnod velem, mint egy hímes tojással. Egyébként… nem túl korai.

– Jó.

Zsenya elkezdte beszappanozni magát, mire Szása is megkereste a tusfürdőjét, és kinyitotta a tubust. Aztán mégis megállt, és nagy levegőt vett; még volt mondanivalója.

– Hé, Zsenya!

– Igen?

– Köszönök… mindent! – Könnyebb volt kimondani úgy, hogy Zsenya nem látta az arcát. 

Zsenya gyengéd csókot nyomott a tarkójára.

– Nekem is pont erre volt szükségem.

– Jó – szólt Szása, és a hangja kissé megremegett a megkönnyebbüléstől. Azt tudta, hogy a szeánszuk első fele jó volt Zsenya számára – látta rajta, amikor befejezték – de öröm volt azt hallani, hogy az ő része is segített, még ha egy orgazmuson és egy kis figyelemelterelésen kívül többet nem is adhatott neki. Mindkettő tudott hasznos lenni, és Szása örült, hogy legalább ezt megadhatta.

Miután megtörölköztek, Szása alaposan átvizsgálta Zsenyát, és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a karmolások, zúzódások és harapások egyike sem volt mélyebb és komolyabb, mint tervezte.

– Érzel bármilyen váratlan, erős fájdalmat? – kérdezte, mire Zsenya tagadóan megrázta a fejét. – Krémet szeretnél, vagy jeget?

Zsenya újból megrázta a fejét, majd ásított.

– Csak bújjunk össze, és aludjunk!

Szása gondoskodott róla, hogy mindketten igyanak, és egy energiaszeletet is elfeleztek, mielőtt ágyba bújtak. Amint a takaró alá másztak, Zsenya kezét-lábát átvetette Szásán, és elégedetten felsóhajtott. A látható fáradtság ellenére, elégedettség sugárzott róla, és mintha ellazult volna a szeánsz után. Szása biztos volt benne, ha tükörbe nézne, saját magán is ugyanezt látná.

– Legalább ez megmaradt – mondta kis vigyorral, ami hamar ásításba fordult.

– Meg – értett egyet Zsenya.

A tudat megnyugtató volt. Aztán Szása végigsimított Zsenya tarkóján, erőt vett magán, és nem törődve vele, hogy milyen ostobán hangzik kimondta, amint órák óta érzett.

– Szívás, hogy vesztettünk.

– Az – mondta Zsenya egyszerűen.

Szása hagyta, hogy a szavak némán üljenek közöttük. Szívás volt, de legalább már tudtak beszélni róla, és előbb-utóbb talán túllépnek majd rajta. Ez már önmagában is sokat jelentett. 

– Legalább örülhetsz a te Sidneyd miatt – mondta, próbálva valami pozitívumot találni a helyzetükben.

– Nem az enyém – válaszolta Zsenya vagy századszor. Ez is ismerős terep volt. Szása évek óta ugratta a kapitánya iránti érzései miatt, de Zsenya mindig olyan könnyűvé tette.

– Nem, nem a tiéd – mondta megjátszott komolysággal. – Semmi közöd hozzá… Azért kerested meg, hogy buzdíthassad.

Zsenya hangosan felnyögött, és a párnába fúrta az arcát.

– Az isten szerelmére, Pasha már lebaszott, hogy az ellenséggel kokettálok.

– Ugyan, csak szívatlak – szólt Szása, de ahogy visszagondolt az eset kevésbé vicces mozzanataira, elfogta a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Nem Datsyuk volt az egyetlen, aki rosszallta, hogy Zsenya megkereste Crosbyt. Szásának már rég el kellett volna mondania a véleményét, de nem tette. Na, mindegy, jobb később, mint soha!

Szása megbökdöste Zsenya arcát, hogy felemelje a fejét a párnáról, és a szemébe nézhessen.

– Hé! – mondta neki halkan. – Tudom, hogy Crosby nem a tiéd, mármint nem viseli a nyakörvedet, de a barátod és a csapattársad. Helyes, hogy gondoskodni akarsz róla, és Pasha bekaphatja, ha ezt képtelen megérteni. – Különböző domok, különbözőképpen gondolkodtak róla, hogy milyennek kell lenni egy jó dominánsnak, de Szása igenis úgy gondolta, hogy Zsenya helyesen cselekedett, amikor ránézett Crosbyra. Ugyanezt tette volna ő is, ha egy szub csapattársa egy másik olimpiai válogatottban szerepel.

Zsenya remegően felsóhajtott, és hosszan Szása szemébe nézett, mielőtt elkapta a pillantását. Boldognak tűnt.

– Köszönöm, Szása! – mondta lágyan, aztán közelebb fészkelődött. Lehelete kellemesen melegítette Szása bőrét.

– Alszol?

– Aha! – válaszolta Zsenya, félig lehunyt szemmel.

Szása agya még ezerrel pörgött, tudta, hogy képtelen lenne elaludni.

– Nem zavar, ha én még játszok egy kicsit a telefonomon? – kérdezte.

Zsenya megrázta a fejét.

– Csak a híreket ne olvasd! – figyelmeztette, miközben kényelmesen elvackolódott a takarók alatt. 

Szása felhorkant. Sosem olvasott cikkeket magáról, és biztos, hogy nem ma este fogja elkezdeni.

– Annyira nem vagyok hülye – mondta önérzetesen, de Zsenyának persze anélkül is sikerült szkeptikus képet vágni, hogy akár a szemét kinyitotta volna. – Seggfej – mordult rá Szása kedvesen, és megcsókolta a feje búbját. – Szép álmokat, Zsenyácska!

Zsenya még mormogott valamit válaszul, aztán már aludt is. Szása magára maradt a telefon kékes fényében, érezve maga mellett Zsenya légzésének ismerős, megnyugtató ritmusát.

Vége


End file.
